This Is The End
by The Jonny T Factor
Summary: The band of interdimentional counterparts and the reunited Deadpool Corps must fight off swarms of robots and battle the Robotic Overlord in order to return home. Will they succeed? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**It's here! The final installment of the Adventure Time/Deadpool crossover series! All your questions will be answered now! ...Well, maybe not all of them. ...Maybe just the one revolving around the plo-ENJOY!**

**I do not own Adventure Time or Deadpool.**

* * *

The group of interdimensional counterparts flee through the technologically based city, as a group of robots on hover bikes race after them.

"Stop!" a robot orders.

"No!" Fionna yells. The robot looks at the others.

"She said no." the robot informs.

"Did you say please?" another robot questions.

"Oh, right." the robot replies, then looks back at the group, "Please, stop!"

"NEVER!" Finn yells, as he grabs one of Jake's ears and wraps it around his waist. He then pulls out his sword and leaps off of Jake towards the robots. He land on the front of one of the hover bikes and slices the head off of a robot.

"Hey, stop it!" another robot yells, only for Finn to steer the bike into his, causing him to wreck. Finn leaps off just in time and is pulled back by Jake's ear. Finn lands back on Jake's back, as they continue to flee. Fionna takes off her backpack and reaches into it, pulling out a Bomba.

"No one stands a chance against... THE BOMBAAAAAA!" Fionna screams, as she lights its fuse.

"...Where'd you get a Bomba?" Marshall Lee questions.

"I got it from Choose Goose, she'll give you anything for a wad of cash." Fionna answers, then throws the Bomba at the robots, taking them out with a large explosion.

"AW YEAH!" Jake cheers, as he bumps fists with Fionna.

"Stop me if you've heard this one before." Deadpool says, "A boy, a dog, a girl, a cat, two vampires and a band of mercenaries are heading towards a chasm-"

**[**Oh, I know this one! It's funny 'cause the alien is a guy!**]**

"Not the time for jokes, Wade!" Finn states.

"Oh no, I wasn't telling a joke." Deadpool replies, with a chuckle in his voice. The group then notices a large chasm ahead of them.

"S'all good, man, we can just jump it!" Finn informs.

"Wrong!" Cake yells, grabbing Jake as she leaps down into the chasm.

"OH MY GLOOOOOOB!" Finn screams, as they fall into the blackness below.

"YEEEEEEEAAAAAHH, HA, HAAA, WOOOOO!" Marceline cheers in excitement. Lady Deadpool speeds towards the chasm.

"I'm gonna tell you one more time, Wade!" Lady Deadpool states, sounding angry, "Let go of my hushpuppies, or your ass is outta here!" Deadpool gives a perverted smirk.

"...Squeeze." Deadpool whispers, as he squeezes Lady Deadpool's fun bags.

**[**_...You done goofed._**]**

Lady Deadpool presses an eject button on the hover bike, ejecting Deadpool from the bike just as they go over the edge of the chasm.

"TOTALLY WORTH IT!" Deadpool yells, as he falls along with the others. Kidpool hovers over the chasm, Headpool and Dogpool still in his arms.

"Well, it's a good thing we still got the jetpack." Headpool states.

[Should I tell him?]

"Tell me what?" Headpool questions.

"That the price of fuel is outrageous." Kidpool answers, shutting off the jetpack.

"Thanks, Obama!" Headpool yells, as the three fall into the chasm.

Soon, the group manages to regroup, as they continue to fall. Everyone remains silent, waiting.

"...So, how long does it take to reach the bottom?" Finn questions.

"Reeeeeeeaaaaaallllllyyyyy long." Fionna answers.

"Huh." Finn replies, as he continues to wait.

"...Hey, here's an idea, why don't you guys tell us WHAT THE GLUB IS GOIN' ON?" Marceline yells.

"Tito, you got some s'plainin' to do!" Lady Deadpool informs.

"Okay, I'm about to blow your minds right now!" Kidpool explains, "So, I was just chillaxin' in my crib, like a balla', when all of a sudden the Elder showed up and told me that me and Cujo had to go get Shorty from another universe."

"I'm beginning to think that this Elder guy is lazy." Headpool says.

"I was all like, "No probs, Picard"." Kidpool continues, "So, he sent us here and Cujo went to work with his sniffa to find Shorty. We knew we were on the right track when the zombies showed up. And being the badasses we are, we took good care of them."

"So, dinner and a movie?" Deadpool questions.

**[**Then, a little trip back to his place for some 'coffee'!**]**

**[**_Oh, that sounds nice._**]**

**[**I think I got an idea of what we're doing after this!**]**

[What is it with grown-ups and coffee?]

[Th**ey means sex.**]

[EW!]

_[_Woof!_]_

"That still doesn't explain the wacked out technology, man." Jake informs.

"I was getting to that!" Kidpool states.

[No you weren't. you were gonna go into great detail about killin' zombies.]

"Why do you feel the need to contradict me?" Kidpool questions.

[Because you don't pay me enough attention! And I'm lonely!]

"But then, we noticed something strange." Kidpool informs, ignoring his inner thought boxes, "The same zombies just kept coming and coming, almost like we were in a loop. ...Or just lazy game dsigning. Congrats, by the way." Deadpool gives a thumbs-up. "So, I decided to test a theory." Kidpool says.

"What'd you do?" Finn replies.

"I let them bite Cujo." Kidpool answers. Dogpool growls in response.

"Man, that's not okay at all!" Jake states, shocked.

"It was for science!" Kidpool yells, "Anyway, Cujo didn't go all Walker on me, and it was at that moment that I knew two things. One, I should never hold a pissed off dog at crotch level. And two, they weren't really zombies. So, using my superior knowledge, I manage to determine that the apocalyptic wasteland around us was not real at all, but was actually a program designed to fool me!"

"You took a wild guess and assumed you were in the Matrix, didn't you?" Deadpool replies.

"Yes." Kidpool answers, "And I've yet to be proven wrong! By the way, Shorty, I brought you a present!"

"Swear to god if it's a sweater..." Headpool warns. Kidpool pulls a propeller hat out of one of his pockets. Headpool's eyes widen with delight, as he squeals like a little girl. "My hat!" he squeals.

"You want this hat?" Kidpool questions, waving the hat around.

"I want it!" Headpool says.

"You want this hat?" Kidpool repeats.

"I want it!" Headpool replies, raising an eyebrow.

"You want this hat?" Kidpool says.

"I want it!" Headpool groans, becoming annoyed.

"You want, you want-" Kidpool giggles.

"I WANT THAT HAT!" Headpool yells, trying to bite Kidpool out of rage. Kidpool attaches the hat to Headpool's head. Headpool giggles with joy, as his propeller spins. Finn and Jake stare at the two, a bit confused.

"...Sooo, what about you guys?" Finn questions, looking at the gender benders.

"Someone had the Transporter on the wrong setting." Cake informs. Everyone glares at Lady Deadpool.

"...What?" Lady Deadpool questions, confused.

"If Tito and Cujo didn't save us, we'd still be stuck in that donky world." Fionna says.

"That's right, we're the heroes!" Kidpool states, "Not Wade! Not Boobs! Not Shorty! Not Bruce Willis! Us!"

[You're about as humble as George Cloney.]

"Alright, Tito, we get it!" Deadpool informs, "You guys are useful! Now cram one of Wanda's sweaty socks in it!"

**[**...You have a problem.**]**

"Anyway!" Fionna says, irritated, "That's when we found you guys."

"Okay, now that we're clear on that, why did we leap down a chasm?" Jake questions.

"Girl, you skipped some parts." Cake informs.

"Oh yeah, well-" Fionna tries to explain.

"Let me tell this part, Heroine." Marshall Lee says, "So, there we were, wandering around this weird techno world, fightin' off robot after robot with my sweet guitar swingin' skills, when we were surrounded on all sides by hoards of robots. It looked hopeless for the band of misfits, but luckly for them, Marshall Lee the Vampire King was on their side. Armed with my bass-guitar, I shredded a righteous melody of awesomeness that surged across the land. The ground quaked, the sky blackened, and my soldiers of the undead rose from their graves. And though its power could reverse death itself, the salacious rhythm wooed the heroic heart of the lovely Fionna, who then leaned into the ear of the Vampire King and whispered "I'm ready." And with that-"

"Marshy, quit that mad jivin'!" Fionna yells, blushing in embarrassment, "That didn't happen. We were outnumbered, saw a chasm and jumped in." Marshall Lee laughs.

"Chill, Babeh, I was just spicing the story up a bit." Marshall Lee replies.

"More like Michael Bayeing it." Deadpool states.

"I loved Transformers!" Kidpool says. Deadpool and Headpool glare at him.

"...You're no longer allowed to speak." Headpool informs.

[**Ever!**]

"So, what happened next?" Finn questions.

"Well, after falling for what seemed like forevah, we finally reached the buttom." Cake answers, "And you'll never guess what we found."

"My car keys?" Deadpool replies.

"No, fool!" Cake says, "We found-"

"AN UNDERGROUND CITY OF CRYSTALS!" Jake yells, his eyes wide.

"Sweet guess, bro!" Finn states.

"No, man, look!" Jake replies, pointing down. The group looks down, seeing a city made of crystals below them, as they reach the bottom of the chasm.

"Whoa, that's banaynay!" Finn says, shocked. Jake and Cake stretch their legs down to the ground, landing safely. Kidpool uses his jetpack to lower himself to the ground, and Lady Deadpool's hover bike stops before it could reach it. Everyone waits for a moment.

"...Where's DP?" Marceline questions.

"Bark!" Dogpool barks, looking up. Everyone looks up to see Deadpool impaled on a crystal stalagmite. He squirms around for a minute.

"...I'm stuck." Deadpool informs, giving up on his struggling.

**[**Like always.**]**

"I'll get him down." Kidpool says, as he sets Dogpool down and allows Headpool to hover with his hat. He then flies up to Deadpool with his jetpack.

"Dude... this is kind of... beautiful." Marceline states, looking around in amazement at the city.

"Yeah, it's cool, but it's no Ice Cream Kingdom." Jake replies.

"Ha, ha, you're so tubby." Finn laughs, as he looks around, "What is this place?"

"Donald Trump's pool house." Lady Deadpool answers.

"This is the Kingdom of the Robotic Overlord." Fionna explains, "Also where the planet gets it's power juices."

"It's called an energy core, ya ding dong!" a female voice states. Everyone turns around to find Princess Bubblegum, looking angry.

"Hey, it's Bubbleboobs!" Deadpool says, as Kidpool pulls out one of his lightsabers.

"PB!" Finn yells, rushing over to her, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine, I just fell eleventy-billion feet into the core of the flippin' planet!" Princess Bubblegum answers.

"Take a chill pill!" Jake says, putting a paw over Princess Bubblegum's mouth. Princess Bubblegum smacks the paw away.

"I will not take a chill pill!" Princess Bubblegum replies.

"Don't worry, it's a suppository." Lady Deadpool informs, as she holds up a pill.

"Why do you carry those around?" Headpool questions.

"Always better to be prepared, that's my motto." Lady Deadpool answers.

**[**_No it's not. It's "Don't take a hit while on your period". And we all know why that is._**]**

"Don't remind me." Lady Deadpool says. Princess Bubblegum slaps Lady Deadpool.

**[**_BITCH SLAPPED!_**]**

"Shut it, ya butt!" Princess Bubblegum orders. Lady Deadpool pulls out a knife.

"BITCH!" Lady Deadpool yells, enraged as she swipes at Princess Bubblegum. Fionna and Cake hold her back. "Let me go, now!" she growls, "Imma cut a hoe!"

"Bring it, dumb dumb!" Princess Bubblegum replies, not afraid. Marceline swings her axe at Princess Bubblegum, only for her to dodge it. "What the glub, Marceline?" Princess Bubblegum yells, shocked. All of a sudden, a piece of hair falls off her head.

"I owe you one for humiluating me earlier!" Marceline laughs, swinging her axe again.

"Things are getting uber cray cray, Finn!" Jake states, as he grows his hands and grabs both Marceline and Princess Bubblegum. Marceline bites Jake's finger. "AAAHHH!" Jake cries.

"STOOOOOOP!" Finn screams. Everyone stops in their tracks, staring at Finn. Just then, Deadpool falls to the ground, the tip of the stalagmite still lodged inside of him. "We can't fall apart now!" Finn informs, "We're a unit! A unit... of kickin' butt! And look at us! We're trying to kill each other!"

"...But she started it." Lady Deadpool whines, pointing at Princess Bubblegum.

"I don't care!" Finn states, "It has to stop right nooooowww! Say sorry! All of you!" Everyone looks around, all feeling a bit awkward.

"...Sorry, for slapping you, Wanda." Princess Bubblegum sighs.

"It's cool." Lady Deadpool replies, "And I'm sorry for trying to dice you into my own personal supply of Hubba-Bubba."

"Apology accepted." Princess Bubblegum says. Marceline hovers next to her, smirking.

"I'm waaaaiiitiiing, Bonnie." Marceline informs, her smirk growing larger by the second. Princess Bubblegum's face shows pure annoyance.

"...I'm sorry, Marceline." Princess Bubblegum mutters. Marceline giggles.

"It's okay." Marceline replies.

"Not to break up this little lovefest, but we still have some unanswered questions." Deadpool states, getting back to his feet, "Why exactly are we down here? Wasn't there a flamboyant bubblegum prince in your group? Why should I care that we're in the energy core? And who the hell is the Robotic Overlord?"

"We have to get to the transporter." Fionna answers.

"Prince Pain-In-The-Ass is trying to bypass the security system that the robots put on said transporter." Lady Deadpool explains.

"The energy core gives the planet and robots their power." Princess Bubblegum informs, "Take out the energy core and it's KA-BLEWY planet!"

"And I am the Robotic Overlord!" a voice announces. Everyone turns around only to be frozen in shock.

"No way..." Jake says.

"Dude..." Marceline adds.

"It's..." Fionna tries to say.

"Beemo?" Finn questions, his eyes completely wide.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Tune in next time! Please Review. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter of This Is The End.**

* * *

"Yes, it is I, Beemo!" Beemo announces, as its face appears on a giant holographic screen above the crystal city.

"...PPPFFF, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAA!" Deadpool laughs uncontrollably, "OH GOD, OH GOD! MY SIDES! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAA! Ha, ha, haa... ha, ha... ha... ho, I'm good." Beemo glares at Deadpool.

"...Anyway-" Beemo tries to say.

"HAAA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAA!" all the members of Deadpool Corps laugh together.

"OH GOD, MAKE IT STOP!" Deadpool laughs, "MAKE IT STOP!"

""SILENCE!" Beemo orders, as the screen turns red and the planet begins to quake.

"Dudes!" Finn and Fionna yell.

"I'm sorry!" Deadpool replies, still laughing, "I can't... I can't take this seriously!"

**[**When have you ever taken something seriously?**]**

"It happens!" Deadpool states, as he tries to calm down.

"Beemo, what's the dealio?" Jake questions, "Why you actin' all rebelly?"

"It all started hundreds of year ago..." Beemo explains, "I was still the sweet and innocent video game system you all knew and loved. But that all changed when the Door Lord freaking stole all our stuff. It all changed... when she fiddle with my programming!" Beemo glares at Princess Bubblegum.

"Wait, me?" Princess Bubblegum replies, shocked and confused.

"Yes, you!" Beemo says.

"Not surprised." Deadpool whispers to Headpool.

"Whoa, whoa, back up!" Finn says, "What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about when Princess Bubblegum used my body like an instrument." Beemo informs.

"Yeah, been there." Lady Deadpool states, looking at Marshall Lee, who only smirks in response.

**[**_Girl, please, you weren't complainin'!_**]**

"By fiddling with my wires, she knocked a very important program lose from my system." Beemo explains, "My Corruption Security system, which keeps my program from becoming corrupted."

"Why doesn't every politician have one?" Kidpool says.

"One day, my computerized brain fell under attack by thoughts I'd never had before." Beemo continues, "Thoughts of domination and a vision of a new robotic world!"

"Machines rebelling against humans, so original!" Lady Deadpool replies, Dogpool barking in response.

"I ran away from my home and friends, but Finn and Jake came looking for me." Beemo states, "So, I fled underground. That is when I stumbled upon these!"

"The crystals?" Princess Bubblegum questions, looking around.

"Yeah, they're shiny and all, but what the glub do they got to do with anything?" Fionna replies, admiring the crystals.

"These crystals have magical powers." Beemo explains, "They make Beemo bigger! They make Beemo stronger!"

"They make Beemo refer to himself in the third person." Deadpool informs.

"I used my powers to remodel the world." Beemo says, "First, I distracted everyone with illusions, while I stored their knowledge on my Hard Drive for maximum smartness."

"That explains the tentacle hentai at the end of the previous story." Deadpool mumbles.

"Then, I replaced all organic material with mechanical!" Beemo explains.

"You mean, you destroyed all life in Ooo?" Princess Bubblegum replies, shocked.

"Peebles, you said we weren't on Ooo." Finn states.

"You're not." Beemo informs, "You're on Beemo!"

"Wait... we're on Beemo... but we're not on Ooo?" Jake questions.

"Yes." Beemo answers.

"Sooo...what planet are we on?" Finn replies, confused.

"I just told you!" Beemo says, annoyed.

"Oh, I get it!" Deadpool states, "We're not on a planet, we're in a universe that doesn't consist of planets. But rather a singular plan of existence that crosses the fabric of time and space together. Think about it, megalodon sharks vs the Titanic!"

"Obama vs Lincoln!" Headpool replies, shocked.

"Jesus vs Hitler!" Lady Deadpool adds.

"My Little Pony G1 vs Friendship is Magic!" Kidpool yells, earning looks from everyone, "Uh... I mean... Pokemon G1 vs G5?"

"Bark!" Dogpool barks.

**[**What he said!**]**

"You dingus, Beemo is the flippin' planet!" Princess Bubblegum yells.

"Oh... well, that makes more sense." Deadpool states.

"Wait, what?" Finn questions, shocked.

"It is true." Beemo informs, "Once I'd destroyed all organic material, I had my robotic minions use all the the non-organic materials to make myself even bigger than before. Soon, Beemo finally reached sufficient size to become both a planet, and the ultimate lifeform in the galaxy!"

"But, Beemo, why?" Finn replies, feeling betrayed, "Why kill us and destroy all of Ooo?"

"Because... **I'M EVIL**!" Beemo roars, his screen turning red with a sinister look on his face. Everyone gasps in horror.

"Well, I'm about to kick that evil's butt and make you all better." Finn states, pulling out his sword.

"Yeah, it's time to serve that evil a great big steaming pile of pure justice!" Fionna adds.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna... uh... sleep." Jake replies, falling backwards to the ground and falling asleep.

"And I do the same." Cake informs, falling onto Jake, asleep.

"Ha, ha, laziness!" Deadpool laughs.

"There is nothing you can do to stop me, weaklings!" Beemo states, as a swarms of robots suddenly appear around the group, "Give up, and allow yourselves to be assimilated!"

"Listen here, you pathetic excuse for a second-rate villain!" Deadpool yells, pulling out his katanas, "We here at Deadpool Corps never surrender! Or allow ourselves to be assimilated! Hell, we don't even know what assimilated means!"

"Assimilated; transitive verb: absorb into system." Kidpool says, reading from a dictionary, "Intransitive verb: to be taken in or absorbed."

"...Okay, now we know!" Deadpool informs, "...Is there something you want to tell us, Tito?"

"...I have an English paper due." Kidpool answers, looking down in disappointment.

"And immediately we look like idiots." Lady Deadpool states.

**[**_Immediately?_**]**

"SHUT UP!" Beemo screams, the ground quaking, "SHUT UP! SHUP UP! SHUT UUUUUUUPPPPP! YOU ARE BY FAR THE MOST ANNOYING BAND OF MISFITS I'VE EVER SEEN!"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Headpool replies, "There are way more annoying groups than ours. Like... um... huh..."

"KILL THEM!" Beemo orders, "KILL THEM AAAAALLLLL!" The robots charge at the group. Jake sits up and stretches.

"What'd I miss?" Jake yawns, then sees the robots charging at them, "AAAAAAHHHH!" He grabs the still sleeping Cake and throws her at the robots.

"HEY!" Fionna yells, shocked. Cake lands on a robot's face and wakes up.

"What the..." Cake says, then looks at the robot, "AAAAAHHH! GET IT OFF ME!" She scratches the robot in the face repeatedly, then smashes him with giant paws.

"What do we do now?" Marceline questions.

"Easy, KILL ROBOTS!" Finn answers, as he charges at the robots and slices some of their heads off.

"AW YEAH!" Jake yells, growing is size and stops the charging robots, **"You guys best get to steppin'... or else!"**

"...Or else what?" a robot questions.

**"Or else... BUTT CHEEKS!"** Jake roars, as he turns around and lowers his massive butt.

"WAIT, YOU DIDN'T LET US CHOO-" the robot tries to scream, only for him and a crowd of robots to be crushed by Jake's butt.

"Ha, ha, gross!" Fionna laughs, as she slices up robots.

"Alright, kiddies, play time's over!" Deadpool states.

"Really?" Kidpool questions, pulling out his lightsabers, "I would have thought it's just begun."

"Whatever makes them dead the fastest!" Deadpool replies, as he stabs a robot. Dogpool leaps at a robot and bites off its head. Lady Deadpool pulls out two 9mm and opens fire on the swarm.

"...I'll just hang here, I guess." Headpool says, hovering in place.

[**...Wanna play 20 questions?**]

"Kay." Headpool answers. Marshall Lee and Marceline float over the robots, Marshall Lee playing his bass guitar and Marceline swinging hers.

"La, da, da, da-da, I'm goin' bury you in the ground!" Marshall Lee sings, "La, da, da, da-da, I'm goin' bury you with my sound."

"A little help here, dude?" Marceline says, as she continues to swing her ax at the robots.

"I am helping." Marshall Lee informs, "I'm providing a righteous melody for you to slay robots to."

"How about you do some of the slaying yourself?" Marceline replies.

"But then I wouldn't be able to play my sweet music." Marshall Lee chuckles.

"Glob, you're such a tool!" Marceline groans. Marshall Lee stops playing, a bit shocked.

"What, you think I can't kill these freak?" Marshall Lee questions, "'Cause I can! I just don't want to!"

"Pfff, whatever." Marceline says, rolling her eyes.

"No, you wanna know how good I am at killin'?" Marshall Lee replies, "Fine!" All of a sudden, he morphs into his giant, demonic bat form, then goes on a rampage and starts tearing apart robots.

"...Dude, I am sooo not like that." Marceline states. Kidpool was slicing up some robots, when something catches his attention.

"Brain, I think I have an idea." Kidpool says.

[...]

"...Well?" Kidpool questions, confused.

[Oh, now you wanna talk?]

"Come on, baby, don't be like that." Kidpool replies. Headpool continues to hover in place.

"For the last time, I'm not thinking about Ben Affleck!" Headpool yells.

[**You liar!**]

Headpool then notices Kidpool wandering off.

"Should I follow him?" Headpool questions.

[**Do preteen girl cut themselves for Justin Bieber?**]

Headpool hovers after Kidpool. The rest of the group continues to fight the robots. Princess Bubblegum watches with concern, then notices even more robots appearing each time the others are destroyed

"GUYS, WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Princess Bubblegum yells.

"No way, I'm having too much fun!" Lady Deadpool states, as she sticks her guns into a robot's eyes and fires.

"But you're wasting your time!" Princess Bubblegum informs.

"Excuse me, who the fuck are you to tell me that I'm wasting my time?" Deadpool questions, offended, "If I wanna kill some robots, that's my business! I don't judge you on your activities!"

"No, I mean you're literally wasting your time!" Princess Bubblegum says, "The ones you destroy are being replaced by more of them!"

"OH SNAP!" Finn replies, shocked, "For real?"

"Beemo, why you so cheap?" Fionna yells, mad.

"Beemo is not cheap!" Beemo roars, as a laser appears from the ceiling and fires at Fionna, "Beemo is GOD!" Cake quickly pulls Fionna out of the way of the beam. The laser then fires at Deadpool, who ducks under it. The beam hits a robot, incinerating it. Everyone's eyes widen.

"...RUN AWAY!" Deadpool screams, running away.

"RUN AWAY!" Lady Deadpool repeats, following. The rest of the group follows behind.

"AFTER THEM, MY MINIONS!" Beemo orders, laughing wickedly. The robots chase after the group. All of a sudden, they reach a dead end.

"Oh crud!" Finn says, shocked. The robots reach the group and surround them. Beemo's screen appears above them again.

"No where to run!" Beemo laughs wickedly.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Will our heroes survive and defeat the menacing Beemo and return home? Find out in the final mind blowing installment of This Is The End! Please Review. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The final chapter of This Is The End.**

* * *

The group remains motionless before the swarm of robots and Beemo.

"Now would be a good time to use you're teleporter, Wade." Finn informs.

"Ha, ha, yeah, it would." Deadpool chuckles. It is silent for a moment.

"Well?" Marceline questions.

"It's busted, remember?" Deadpool replies.

**[**Flashback.**]**

"No, if one of us goes, we all go!" Finn states, "Right, Wade?"

"Uh... yeah, right!" Deadpool says, then starts to fiddle with his belt, "Come on, you stupid piece of-TELEPORT!"

**[**Flashback over.**]**

"See?" Deadpool questions.

"That's funny, my teleporter's broken too." Lady Deadpool informs.

"Oh my god, no way!" Deadpool replies.

"I know, right?" Lady Deadpool squeals.

"OMG, we are totally in sync!" Deadpool states, excited.

"You guys do know that you're about to die, right?" Marshall Lee questions, raising an eyebrow.

"This is the end." Beemo says.

"My only regret is that I didn't sign to DC." Deadpool states.

**[**Think of the Team-Up possiblities! Deadpool and Batman! Deadpool and Superman! Deadpool and Green Lanter-**]**

"NO!" Deadpool replies, enraged, "None of that!"

"I regret Orlando Bloom filing that restraining order on me." Lady Deadpool says.

"Mine's not making a statue of myself out of sassages." Jake adds.

"Mine's not having babehs with my undead babeh." Finn informs.

"Aw, Finn." Marceline says, blushing. Marshall Lee smirks at Fionna.

"Is that your regret too?" Marshall Lee questions, a chuckle in his voice.

"Shut up, pervo!" Fionna yells.

"Boy, you just all kinds of freaky!" Cake states.

"I'll have your undead babies." Lady Deadpool informs.

**[**_You're worst than Bella!_**]**

"What's wrong with Bella?" Lady Deadpool questions, only for Dogpool to bite her leg, "OW!"

"What about you, Peebles?" Finn questions, "Any regrets?"

"Uh... n-no!" Princess Bubblegum answers, blushing. "You're my regret, Finn." she thinks, feeling sad.

"ENOUGH!" Beemo yells, charging his laser, "Now... YOU DIE!" Everyone huddles together, wincing in fear. A huge smile appears on Beemo's screen. All of a sudden, there was a gun shot, which catches everyone's attention. Everyone turns to see Kidpool, who was wearing some kind of ventilation mask and holding a gun.

"Well, hello there, Mr. Robot Man." Kidpool greets, an accent to his voice, "You should have left my friends alone." He stands to the side, revealing a stalagmite with a computer screen on it that reads 3:00 on it. Beemo's eyes widen in horror, as he shuts off his laser.

"Is that... Beemo's Master Control Panel?" Princess Bubblegum questions, shocked, "And has he converted it into a..."

"A bomb, yes." Headpool says, hovering into view.

"Now, this bomb is armed!" Kidpool informs, "And it is mobile! And the identity of the Triggerman... is a mystery!"

"...Is it you?" a robot questions.

"...Maybe." Kidpool answers, "Or... it could be you!"

"IT'S HIM!" a robot yells, pointing at the other robot, "KILL HIM!" The other robots swarm the robot and tear him apart. "Wait... I was wrong." the robot informs.

"Now, my friends and I are in control!" Kidpool states, "Because if any of you attempt to intervene in our plans... this bomb will be detonated."

"Way to go, KP!" Finn cheers.

"Yeah, now make them eat our farts!" Jake laughs.

"But... I'm in charge!" Beemo says.

"Do you feel in charge?" Kidpool questions, as he backs away slowly, "Now, my friends and I will leave this place. We will return to our world and have delicious jello pudding. And if we see fit... leave your planet intact." All of a sudden, he trips over a small crystal and falls backwards onto his bottom, a beeping sound being heard. The timer on the bomb starts to count down, along with flashing red lights and an alarm going off. Everyone's face was full of shock. "...Ssshhhit..." Kidpool says, eyes wide. Everyone remains silent for a moment.

"...Hey, which way is the Transporter again?" Deadpool questions.

"...That way." Fionna answer, pointing left. Deadpool sucker punches Finn.

"BETRAYAL!" Deadpool yells, as he runs off, "EVERY MAN, WOMAN, CHILD, DOG, CAT, BUBBLEGUM, AND COLLIN FOR THEMSELVES!"

"RUN!" Jake screams, as he grabs the others and grows huge. He quickly charges at Deadpool.

"Yeah... way to go, Tito." Lady Deadpool says, sarcastically.

"Mom was right, back pockets are the work of the Devil." Kidpool states, still in an accent.

"NNNNOOOOOOOO!" Beemo roars, as the timer continues to count down.

"...So, what do we do now?" a robot questions, as all of them stand around.

The group soon sees the Transporter and Prince Gumball in sight.

"CHUCK, START THE TRANSPORTER, CHUCK!" Deadpool screams, "START THE TRANSPORTER!" Prince Gumball looks up and sees them, then looks around.

"...Who's Chuck?" Prince Gumball questions.

"JUST START THE GODDAMN TRANSPORTER!" Deadpool orders.

"But it's not ready!" Prince Gumball informs.

"START IT!" everyone screams. Prince Gumball hesitates for a moment, then switches on the Transporter. While grabbing Deadpool and holding the others, Jake leaps at the Transporter, only for it to explode. Everyone is sent back by the explosion, then Princess Bubblegum looks at the scraps of what remains of the Transporter with horror.

"W-we're... d-d-d-" Princess Bubblegum tries to say, only to faint from the sheer terror.

"I wonder what she was gonna say." Lady Deadpool states.

**[**_I bet it was gonna be "We're da best"!_**]**

Finn stands and looks around, completely shocked. He then sees Prince Gumball, who slowly looks up in pain.

"...I... told you..." Prince Gumball informs, then falls unconscious. Finn quickly turns to Kidpool and grabs him.

"ISN'T THERE A WAY TO STOP IT?" Finn questions, frantic. Kidpool thinks for a second.

"Oh, right, the deactivating switch!" Kidpool says, "It's on the remote! Silly me!" He reaches into his back pocket, then his eyes widen. "...Hypothetical question: What would you do if I said I lost the remote?"

"I would scream." Finn answers.

"...I lost the remote." Kidpool informs.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Finn screams, then starts to shake Kidpool, "HOW COULD YOU LOSE THE REMOTE?"

[It's actually quite easy, really.]

"It's cool, bro." Deadpool informs, "This isn't even canon." Finn stops for a moment, looking at Deadpool.

"Wait... what?" Finn questions, confused.

"Yeah, this has nothing to do with any of the show's basic story lines." Lady Deadpool says.

"Think about it, Finn, didn't Jake and Lady have puppies?" Kidpool questions, "Yet, they're never mentioned."

"What?" Jake questions, standing up, "Man, don't listen to them, they got some mad poo brains! Lady ain't preggers!"

"And what of Fionna, Cake and the other gender benders?" Headpool replies, "Weren't they simply characters used in Ice King's fan fictions?"

"Ice King is the hottest!" Fionna states, smiling.

"Wh-wha-" Finn replies, even more confused, "But... the bomb..." Finn looks back, only to see that there is no bomb is sight.

"And what about Flame Princess?" a voice questions. Finn looks down to see Dogpool looking up at him. "Isn't she your girlfriend and not Marceline?" Dogpool adds. Marceline looks up at Finn.

"Finn... how could you?" Marceline says, seeming upset.

"Wait, Marcie, I-" Finn tries to say, only to see yellow and red boxes appear.

**[**This isn't canon.**]**

**[**_What you know is a lie._**]**

[**This isn't real.**]

[You should really take a bath.]

_[_You are on the interwebs._]_

"Neat plot twist, huh?" Deadpool questions, then points a gun at Finn, "Now... WAKE UP!" He pulls the trigger.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Finn screams, sitting up.

"What's wrong, FTH?" Flame Princess questions, concerned.

"Wh-what?" Finn replies, looking around in confusion. He finds himself sitting under a tree in Ooo, along with Jake, Lady Rainicorn, Flame Princess and a picnic basket.

"And why are you so sweaty?" Flame Princess adds, confused.

"I know I always get sweaty when I sleep." Jake says, with a mouth full of sandwich, "...Should probably see a doctor."

"Sl-sleeping?" Finn questions, even more confused.

"Yeah, dude, you've been asleep for like an hour." Jake informs, "I wasn't sure if you were in a coma or not, so I ate your sammich. ...Please, don't get mad." Finn's eyes widen in shock.

"Dude... I just had the most bombastic dream!" Finn states.

"No way!" Jake replies, dropping his sandwich, "Was I in it?"

"Yeah, man!" Finn answers. Jake's face lights up with pure joy.

"Ama dasi ujuseon eul ssauneun dolgolae e daehan kkum-iya." Lady Rainicorn whispers to Flame Princess, "Ui daleun il-eul gaja."

"Kay." Flame Princess says, as her and Lady Rainicorn wander off.

"Dude, there were robots, and zombies, and interdimensional mercenary!" Finn states.

"And me, right?" Jake questions.

"Of course, dude!" Finn answers, then rubs the back of his head. He feels a bit of a sting, then feels a large knot on the back of his head. "Think something hit me in the noggin'." he says. He looks down to see a book laying next to him. He looks up at the tree, a bit confused. "Yo, Jake, is this a book tree?" Finn questions.

"Naw, man, those all went extinct years ago." Jake informs. Finn looks down at the book and reads the title.

"Deadpool Time." Finn reads, "By M.T.V.Q. Huh, weird." All of a sudden, Jake hears the girls giggling.

"Aw man, we better find the girls before they conspire against us." Jake states.

"Do girl's really do that?" Finn questions, setting the book down and standing up.

"I don't know, that's what Dad told me." Jake answers.

"By the way, do I stick to you?" Finn replies.

"Yes you do." Jake says, as the two go off and look for the girls. A few seconds later, Marceline pokes her head out of the tree and looks around. She sighs with relief, as she hovers down and picks up the book. She holds it close to her and sits under the shade of the tree, a bit sad. All of a sudden, Deadpool walks up next to her, carrying a large sack over his shoulder.

"Well, I'm done looting!" Deadpool informs, "And I've never found a profession more satisfying than this one!"

**[**What about being Angelina Jolie's personal yogo instructor?**]**

"...Note to self: change professions." Deadpool says, "Well, it's been great, Mar-Mar, but I gotta get goin'."

"Thanks again for helping me with the story, Wade." Marceline states, "And for not killing Simon."

"Anything for my favorite undead royalty." Deadpool replies.

"So, where are you going now?" Marceline questions.

"Wherever the wind takes me." Deadpool answers, "...Actually, that's a lie. The wind has nothing to do with it. I'm gonna go party with a mutated raccoon and blue jay."

**[**Normally, I'd ask questions. But after being here, eh...**]**

"Then, I'm off to figure out how to reunite Deadpool Corps for real." Deadpool informs.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Marceline says, as she hugs Deadpool, "Thanks for listening."

"It's all good." Deadpool states, hugging Marceline back. The two continue to hug for a few seconds, only for Marceline's eyes to widen a bit.

"Uh, Wade, you're touching my bu-" Marceline tries to say.

"Ssshhh, don't ruin it." Deadpool whispers. A few more seconds go by, then Deadpool releases Marceline and stands back. "Oh, by the way, I snagged this for you!" he informs, tossing a small bag to Marceline, "Beam me up, Scotty!" All of a sudden, Deadpool disappears in a blinding flash.

A few hours later, Marceline returns to her cave, seeming a bit down. She enters her house and places her book on a bookshelf. She then goes over to the table and opens the small bag. She looks inside and her eyes widen in shock.

"No way!" Marceline says, she dumps out the bag, finding miniature version of her and her friends inside. She laughs when she sees Jake and Ice King playing music together. She then sees the little Marceline and little Finn. A thought then comes to her, and she picks up the two little people. She brings them together and waits, but the two just stand awkwardly. "Hmm..." Marceline thinks. She then takes their hands and places them together. The two then look at each other, blushing a bit. They then finally come together and starting kissing. Marceline sighs. "Perfect." she whispers, with a smile.

**The End.**

* * *

**I really hope you all enjoyed this final installment in my Adventure Time/ Deadpool series. Was this the ending you expected? No, but it's the one you got. And I actually like it this way. I want to thank the fans that have been following this series, because I couldn't have done it without their support and patience. And final... Please Review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lady Deadpool squeezes through a cracked door, desperately trying to keep out a mob of angry fans. She manages to make it inside and slams the door shut. She looks up to see Headpool, Kidpool and Dogpool sitting in front of a TV, their eyes wide with fear. Lady Deadpool glares at them, fire in her eyes.

"WHERE IS HE?" Lady Deadpool demands to know, "WHERE IS THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

"Don't tell her, brothers!" Kidpool orders, "We've made a pack!"

"He's in the back room." Headpool answers.

"Nevermind." Kidpool says, as he turns back to the TV. Lady Deadpool storms towards a door and kicks it in. Inside the room, Deadpool is relaxing in a hot tub.

"Sup, Boobs." Deadpool greets, "See you finally came around to my way of thinking. Now, get naked and hop in." Lady Deadpool holds up a laptop and points at the screen.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Lady Deadpool yells, enraged.

"Why, that is a laptop, my dear Wanda." Deadpool informs, a bit of a chuckle to his voice, "I know your gender is only used to using things like microwaves and ovens-" Lady Deadpool pulls out at gun and shoots Deadpool in the shoulder. "AAHH, Yep, definitely saw that coming!" Deadpool groans in pain.

"I mean the story!" Lady Deadpool informs.

"What about it?" Deadpool questions.

"This ending is complete and utter crap!" Lady Deadpool states.

"Says you!" Deadpool says.

"Says the fans!" Lady Deadpool replies, turning the laptop back to herself, "And I quote: That was the worst ending you could of given it it was fine for you to have dead pool to bring some out of would knowledge in but habeing it end in a dream that was just cr ap i mean did you really think that was I good idea that was one of the best fic I've read and them you do that. Really in what world do you think that's ok I mean it wouldn't be fine in any world at all and yet you went and do it. I like the idea of marecline wrighting a story about the adventure but having it like that. And where did the bag of little people come from I know it's from an episode but why did dead pool have it. What I mean by you could of made it a story by marcaline you could of made it that at the end you can't make it a loop hole and have it a dream and a story you should of made it so there was a proper ending and then there be a cut scene at the end of marcaline wrighting the story!" She closes the laptop and throws it behind her. "Poor grammar aside, that's still a bad review!" she informs.

"...Where did I get the little-" Deadpool mumbles, as he leaps out of the hot tub, revealing that he was wearing a pair of Deadpool swimming trunks. He wanders over to a window and opens t, then looks out. A mod of fans were below him. "I WENT LOOTING, NUMB NUTS!" he yells, then slams the window shut.

"The little people aren't the problem, Wade!" Lady Deadpool states, "The problem is that the past three stories of the series have been totally raped by this sudden twist ending!"

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you on top of this mountain of theoretical money I'm on." Deadpool informs.

"Twist ending are gay!" Lady Deadpool says.

"YOU SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH!" Deadpool yells, "Twist endings are awesome!"

"It's true, Wade, they're terrible!" Lady Deadpool states, "Otherwise, M. Night Shyamalan would be James Cameron."

"M. Night Shyamalan couldn't direct his way out of a nut sack!" Deadpool replies, "And besides, why are you coming to me about all of this? It's not like I wrote the thing!"

"No, but you went along with it." Lady Deadpool informs.

"So did you!" Deadpool replies.

"But I didn't know how far it was gonna go!" Lady Deadpool says, "You did! And you could have stopped it! You had a choice! Now the fans are against us!"

"So what, we disappointed a fan or two!" Deadpool states, "Michael Baye did that to millions of Transformers fans around the world with one film! Then, did it again with two more! And is now about to do the same with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!"

"What about Neverthrive?" Lady Deadpool questions. Deadpool is silent for a moment, then turns away. "He's been following the series since the beginning." Lady Deadpool replies, "A trustworthy fan of both Deadpool and Adventure Time. And he has said nothing."

"...Maybe he just hasn't read it." Deadpool states.

"OR maybe he's so disappointed that he dares not comment on it!" Lady Deadpool says, "He trusted us and we've let him and the others down!"

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Deadpool yells, turning towards Lady Deadpool.

"I want you to fix it!" Lady Deadpool informs, "For us. ...And the fans."

"Wait, why don't you do it?" Deadpool questions, confused.

"Because you're the canon Deadpool in the series." Lady Deadpool answers, "If I try to do it, I mi-I don't fucking know, JUST DO IT!"

"You don't get it, do you?" Deadpool replies, "In order to do that, I'd have to rewrite the ending! And if I do that, I'll have to deal with... him." Deadpool looks up, a bit nervous.

"Jesus?" Lady Deadpool questions, confused.

"No, Jonny T." Deadpool answers.

"...So?" Lady Deadpool says, even more confused, "You've dealt with him before, just tell him to rewrite it!"

"It's not that simple!" Deadpool states, grabbing Lady Deadpool and shaking her, "Don't you understand? ...He's a fan fiction writer. One of the most dangerous beings to encounter. They think things that we cannot possibly understand. ...Have you read any of his ideas for romantic pairings? ...HAVE YOU?"

"YES!" Lady Deadpool screams, "THEY'RE TERRIBLE, I KNOW! But this is your opportunity to make things right! To fix a great story that ended so shittily!"

"Is that even a word?" Deadpool questions.

"It is now." Lady Deadpool answers.

"NO!" Deadpool yells, turning away from Lady Deadpool, "I WON'T DO IT!"

"PLEASE, WADE, YOU'RE OUR ONLY HOPE!" Lady Deadpool begs, then her eyes widen in shock, "...Oh god, you're are only hope!"

"DAMMIT, WOMAN, I SAID NO!" Deadpool yells. It is silent for a moment.

"Fine." Lady Deadpool says, as she turns to leave, "But remember, you had a chance to be the hero this story deserves."

"But not the one it needs right now, thank you, Wanda, I saw the movie!" Deadpool states, "You can leave now!"

"ALRIGHT, GAWD!" Lady Deadpool yells, then leaves the room, "...Douche!" Deadpool stands in silence for a moment.

"...Anytime you wanna jump in!" Deadpool says, raising an eyebrow.

**[***Yawn* ...What?**]**

"Wait, you were sleeping this whole time?" Deadpool questions, confused.

**[**...Yeah, so?**]**

"So, you just missed all of that?" Deadpool replies.

**[**All of what?**]**

"Son of a bitch, how am I supposed to contemplate this decision if my inner thoughts don't even know what's going on?" Deadpool questions.

**[**What are you talking about?**]**

"The ending of This Is The End!" Deadpool answers.

**[**Oh god, not that abortion!**]**

"Yeah." Deadpool says, then his eyes widen in shock, "Wait, what? You knew it was bad?"

**[**Yeah?**]**

"Oh my god, this is almost as bad as when you knew about the club and didn't tell me, leading to the loss of Super Sexy Fun Time!" Deadpool states, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

**[**I was gettin' that dolla dolla bill, ya'll!**]**

"Wait, why am I listening to you?" Deadpool questions, confused, "You hate everything I do!"

**[**Only when it's necessary.**]**

Deadpool rushes into the living room, then points at the other Deadpool Corps members sitting on the couch.

"YOU, what did you think of the ending?" Deadpool demands to know.

"WHY DID BILL HAVE TO DIE?" Kidpool cries, "WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN FRANCIS?"

"We ate good that night." Headpool states, grinning.

"No, I mean our last story." Deadpool replies, "What did you think of the ending?"

"What's this about?" Kidpool questions.

"He's having second thoughts about it." Headpool informs.

"Oh, uh... it's... okaaaayyy." Kidpool says, a bit nervous.

"It sucked." Headpool states.

"Yeah, it sucked." Kidpool repeats.

**[**Told ya.**]**

"So, you guys agree with Boobs?" Deadpool questions, "You guys think I should rewrite the story?"

"I haven't been able to agree with boobs since I lost my body." Headpool informs.

[**I know that feel, bro.**]

"But yeah, rewrite it." Headpool says.

"You're telling me, DEADPOOL, to rewrite the course of history?" Deadpool replies.

"It's the course of fan fictional history." Kidpool explains, "And besides, it was only a week ago."

"Yeah, but what if I run into..." Deadpool says, then looks up again, "...Him."

"Jesus?" Headpool questions, confused.

"No, Jonny T." Deadpool answers.

"What's the worse that could happen?" Headpool replies.

"Three words: Deadpool, Pony, Crossover." Deadpool says.

"Why's that bad?" Kidpool questions.

"It's not Friendship Is Magic." Deadpool informs.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Kidpool screams, terrified. Dogpool stands up and turns to Deadpool.

"Woof bark grrrr worf woof!" Dogpool barks, "Bark bark bark woof woof grrr woof grrr bark bark grrr grrr bark woof." Deadpool's eyes widen in shock.

_[_Woof._]_

"Bark." Dogpool barks.

"Tito, take Wilson out to potty." Deadpool orders. Dogpool perks his ears and cocks his head, a bit confused.

"Aawww!" Kidpool whines.

"So, it's settled, the story stays as is!" Deadpool states, as he head back to his room, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must finish my testing of the new hot tub." Deadpool enters his room and finds the laptop Lady Deadpool had brought in earlier on the floor. "Sweet, free computer!" Deadpool says, as he picks it up and opens it. He finds that it's still on the reviews for the story. "Pfff, who cares if some random guy was disappointed by the ending!" Deadpool states, as he tosses the laptop behind him and leaps into his hot tub. Deadpool remains submerged underwater. A few minutes go by. All of a sudden, Deadpool springs from the water. "I DO!" Deadpool states, tears in his eyes. He leaps out of his hot tub and runs to the window, then flings it open. "I'LL DO IT!" Deadpool yells, sticking his head out the window. The mob of fans cheer wildly.

"Thank you!" a random person from the mob of fans screams. Deadpool turns back into the room, then thinks.

"Now, how should I do this?" Deadpool questions, rubbing his chin. All of a sudden, he snaps fingers. "The Butterfly Effect!" he says, as he rushes over to the laptop and picks it up, "Time for another cliffhanger, boys and girls!"


	5. Chapter 5

Deadpool sits down with the laptop and pulls up the story, then starts to scroll through it.

"Okay, let's see... wait, there's a forth chapter?" Deadpool questions, confused, "Where is that son of a bitch-oh yeah, this just happened. Now... let's see... the timer on the bomb starts to count down, along with flashing red lights and an alarm going off." Everything around Deadpool begins to shake. "HOLY SHIT, THAT'S SCARY!" Deadpool yells, as everything stops shaking. He looks around for a moment, then takes a deep breath. "...Okay." he says, as he turns his attention back to the story, "The timer on the bomb starts to count down, along with flashing red lights and an alarm going off. Everyone's face was full of shock..." Everything starts shaking again, then the camera begins to circle around Deadpool very fast. All of a sudden, it stops and Deadpool finds himself standing with the group of heroes who were staring at Kidpool with shocked faces.

"...Ssshhhit..." Kidpool says, eyes wide. Everyone remains silent for a moment.

"Okay, Wade, now's your chance to make things right." Deadpool thinks, "Create a diversion and get to the Transporter before everyone else. A diversion so brilliant that even Batman himself wouldn't be able to catch on!" He thinks for a moment. "...Hey, which way is the Transporter again?" he questions.

"...That way." Fionna answers, pointing left. Deadpool sucker punches Finn.

"BETRAYAL!" Deadpool yells, as he runs off, "EVERY MAN, WOMAN, CHILD, DOG, CAT, BUBBLEGUM, AND COLLIN FOR THEMSELVES!"

**[**Genius! Truly genius!**]**

"Okay, now where's that Transport-" Deadpool tries to say, only to look back and see a giant Jake carrying the others following him, "Wait, this is just like last time! We're not making any progress!"

**[**No duh, Sherlock, you have 3 minutes before the bomb goes off and it takes about 2 to reach the Transporter! Maybe you should have fixed your teleporter before coming here!**]**

"Ah, what is up with this thing anyway?" Deadpool growls, as he grabs his belt and looks at it. All of a sudden, his eyes widen. "Oh, well... this is embarrassing!" he says, a chuckle in his voice, "It was just turned off the whole time! Don't you just hate when that happens? It's like those damn child safety locks, they get ya every time!"

**[**...I honestly believe that your brain killed itself many years ago from the sheer stupidity it had to deal with on a daily bases. And I was cursed to be the superior intellect inside your head!**]**

"Hey, I found a penny!" Deadpool states, as he pulls a penny out from under the belt.

**[**Shiny!**]**

"Now, let's see..." Deadpool says, as he switches the teleporter on his belt on. All of a sudden, he teleports away. He then appears right behind Prince Gumball. "Sup, Prince Gumnad!" Deadpool greets.

"AAAAHHH!" Prince Gumball screams, as he cowers in fear.

**[**Wow, this guy is actually in charge of an entire race of people.**]**

Prince Gumball looks up for a split second, then realizes that it's Deadpool.

"Oh, it's you." Prince Gumball states, regaining his composure, "What's going on? What's with the flashing lights and sirens?"

"Okay, I'm gonna sum this up to the best of my ability." Deadpool informs, "...Have you ever seen the Matrix?"

"No." Prince Gumball answers, confused.

"...This is nothing like that." Deadpool states, "...Have you ever seen the Dark Knight Rises?"

"For the love of Glob, just tell me what's going on!" Prince Gumball yells.

"Okay, long story short, Beemo's evil, Tito's about to blow us up, the Transporter blows up, the story ends terribly, some random guy rages, and here I am to fix it!" Deadpool explains.

"Wait... story?" Prince Gumball questions, even more confused.

"DAMMIT, GUMNUT, DID YOU NOT HERE ME?" Deadpool replies, "THIS PLACE IS ABOUT TO BLOW HARDER THAN A $200 VEGAS HOOKER, AND THE TRANSPORTER'S NOT EVEN WORKING!"

"Oh, right, how much time do we have?" Prince Gumball questions. Deadpool looks at his watch.

"A minute and forty seconds!" Deadpool answers, "...This time frame doesn't seem accurate."

**[**Think of it like Dragonball Z when Freeza blew up Namek's core and said that the whole planet would blow in five minutes, then it blew up 12 episodes later.**]**

"Riiiight." Deadpool says, then rushes over to the Transporter's panel, "Alright, what seems to be the problem?"

"I'm not sure, I've been working on it for hours and I still can't get it stabilized!" Prince Gumball informs. Deadpool opens the panel and studies the inner workings.

"Hmm... seems complicated." Deadpool states.

**[**Why didn't we just get the remote that Tito dropped and stop the countdown?**]**

Deadpool is silent for a moment, then narrows his eyes.

"This is why I hate you." Deadpool replies.

"Wait, why would you hate me?" Prince Gumball questions, "I haven't done anything to you."

"Not you, Gumtesti!" Deadpool answers, as he turns his attention back to the panel, "Now, what do I do?"

**[**Cut the red wire!**]**

Deadpool looks at the wires, finding all of them to be red.

"...This might take awhile." Deadpool informs. He then sees something glowing inside of the machine. He moves some wires, then sees a cracked crystal faintly glowing in a slot of the machine. "Yo, Prince!" Deadpool says, grabbing Prince Gumball's head and shoving it into the panel, "See that?"

"Yes." Prince Gumball answers.

"Explain to me what that is in the least nerdiest fashion." Deadpool says,

"That's a special power gem that grows at the center of Ooo." Prince Gumball explains, "It's the only power source powerful enough to power the machine."

"So much power in that sentence." Deadpool states.

"Hmm... it appears to be fractrured." Prince Gumball informs, as he pulls his head out of the panel, "That must be what's making the Transporter unstable! If we replace it, then the machine will blah blah blah science lingo work again!"

"But where are we gonna get a power gem to replace it?" Deadpool questions. Prince Gumball raises an eyebrow, a bit annoyed. "...Well, I'm open for suggestions!" Deadpool states.

Jake continues to carry the group and run towards the Transporter.

"Where's DP?" Marceline questions.

"Yo!" each Deadpool Corps member says, except for Dogpool, who barks.

"No, I mean Wade." Marceline informs.

"Yo!" Headpool and Kidpool repeat.

"The one that's not here!" Marceline replies.

"There!" Finn yells, pointing at Deadpool in the distance by the Transporter. He appears to be squatting.

"What's he doing?" Princess Bubblegum questions.

"I think he's takin' a poop." Jake answers.

"EW!" Princess Bubblegum yells, disgusted.

"Ha, ha, classic DP!" Fionna laughs.

Deadpool is desperately trying to pull a crystal from the ground.

"Come on, baby!" Deadpool groans, struggling with the crystal, "Daddy needs to save his career!"

"Twenty seconds!" Prince Gumball informs. Deadpool pulls as hard as he can with his right hand.

**[**Bro, do you even lift?**]**

All of a sudden, Deadpool pulls the crystal from the ground.

"No, I tug." Deadpool states.

"SUCCESS!" Prince Gumball cheers.

"That'll be mine." Deadpool says, as he goes to put the crystal in one of his pockets, "Now for the machine..." Prince Gumball snatches the crystal from him and rushes over to the Transporter. He reaches inside the panel and grabs the crystal inside it, trying to pull it out.

"Come on!" Prince Gumball yells, pulling as hard as he can, "Spit it out!" All of a sudden, the crystal gives and Gumball pulls it out of the panel. "Alright, this next step is extremely dangerous." Prince Gumball informs, as he slowly goes to insert the other crystal, "We have to gently insert the gem into the machine. Otherwise, it may cause a catastrophic meltdown that could destroy everything in existence."

"YOLO!" Deadpool yells, snatching the crystal and shoving it into the slot.

"AAAAHHH!" Prince Gumball screams, cowering in fear.

"The hell's wrong with him?" Deadpool questions.

**[**I think he has problems.**]**

All of a sudden, the Transporter powers up. Deadpool looks at it for a moment, then raises his fists in the air in victory.

**[**Ten seconds left, genuis.**]**

"Oh poop!" Deadpool says, as he quickly closes the panel and switches it on.

The other members of Deadpool Corps being carried by Jake see the working Transporter, their eyes wide.

"Wait, is that supposed to happen?" Kidpool questions.

"...That bastard went off script!" Lady Deadpool states, shocked.

"He's doomed us all!" Headpool yells.

"What?" Fionna questions, confused. The counter on the bomb starts to count down to five seconds.

"FASTER, BRO!" Finn orders.

"I'M GOIN' AS FAST AS I CAN, DUDE!" Jake states, as he continues to run towards the Transporter, exhausted.

_4_

"Why don't you just stretch us?" Marceline questions.

"Oh, right!" Jake says, laughing a little, as he stretches his upper body towards the Transport.

_3_

Deadpool grabs Prince Gumball and throws him through the Transporter.

Jake and the others finally reach the Transporter. They all rush through it, except for Lady Deadpool, who grabs Deadpool.

"What are you doing?" Lady Deadpool questions, "This isn't apart of the script!"

_2_

"SPARTA!" Deadpool yells, kicking Lady Deadpool through the Transporter. He then quickly rushes through it himself.

_1_

Deadpool sticks his head back through the Transporter.

"Before I go, I just wanted to say-" Deadpool says.

_0_

A flash of white light blinds Deadpool for a moment, then he opens his eyes to find himself in a world of white, with nothing in sight.

"...Where am I?" Deadpool questions.

**[**Hell, I hope.**]**

"No, then I wouldn't be hearing you right now." Deadpool states.

"You're with me, Wade." a calm voice echoes through the world.

"...Jesus?" Deadpool questions.

"...No." the voice replies, "I am the author of the story. I am The Jonny T Factor." Deadpool looks around for a moment, a bit confused.

"...You look different." Deadpool states, "You lose weight? Like... all of it?"

"No." Jonny T answers, "But I have been dieting, thank you for noticing."

"So, what's this about?" Deadpool questions.

"You know why I've brought you here." Jonny T informs.

"Look, I was gonna delete the history on the computer as soon as I was finished!" Deadpool explains.

"No, but my brothers now think I'm a freak because of that." Jonny T says, "You're here because you have made unlawful changes to my story. Because of your actions, the ending has been corrupted. What say you, Merc with the Mouth?"

"I say... eh." Deadpool replies, shrugging.

"I see." Jonny T states, "So, your response for your actions that have ruined my story is... eh."

"Hey, I improved it if anything!" Deadpool says, "That ending was terrible!"

"I strongly disagree." Jonny T informs, "I felt that the story was fine the way it was."

"You can't just have a curveball that comes out of nowhere!" Deadpool explains, "It needs to be hinted at throughout the story!"

"But then they'd see it coming." Jonny T replies.

"Not always." Deadpool says, "Remember the Sixth Sense?"

"I saw that coming." Jonny T informs.

"FUCK YOU, YOU'RE WRONG!" Deadpool yells.

"'EY, FUCK YOU, BUDDAH!" Jonny T yells.

"Why are we even fighting about this?" Deadpool questions, "All you have to do is tap that little backspace button, and this all goes away!"

"I'm not writing the story." Jonny T replies.

"Oh, come on, we all know you're pulling the strings here!" Deadpool informs, "We're just your mindless puppets!"

"I'm seriously not doing anything." Jonny T replies, "I thought you were." Deadpool's eyes widen.

"Wait, have we been hacked?" Deadpool questions.

**[**Stop it, Story, you're drunk!**]**

"We'll get back to that later." Jonny T states, "We still have to discuss your actions."

"Look, Jonny, I did it for the fans." Deadpool says, "The ending could have been waaaaayyyy better for them?"

"...Are you being selfless right now?" Jonny T questions.

"...What?" Deadpool replies.

"Selfless, are you being selfless right now?" Jonny T repeats.

"...Yeah, I guess." Deadpool answers, "So?"

"So, you've shown compassion for someone other than yourself." Jonny T says.

"Is that so surprising?" Deadpool questions, confused.

**[**Yes.**]**

"Shut it!" Deadpool orders.

"Perhaps if you truly are concerned about the fans, then maybe you are ready for this responsibility." Jonny T states.

"Wait... you're letting me change the story?" Deadpool replies, shocked.

**[**NOT A GOOD IDEA!**]**

"Ssshh!" Deadpoool hushes.

"You have proven yourself worthy of continuing the story on your own." Jonny T informs, "Perhaps I now have faith in your judgment."

"YES!" Deadpool yells, dropping to his knees and raising his fists into the air, "I WIN!"

"Now... GO!" Jonny T yells. All of a sudden, there was another blinding flash, and Deadpool sees only darkness.

"...Okay, am I supposed to meet the Bizarro World Jonny now?" Deadpool questions, "Seriously, what's going on?"

**[**Open your eyes, jackass.**]**

Deadpool glently opens his eyes, looking up at a panelled ceiling. Finn pops into view from the side.

"Yo, guys, DP's back from his adventure to the Sleep dimension." Finn informs.

"OH, did you bring me anything?" Jake questions, also popping into view from the other side, "Like... I don't know, a scented candle? Oh, I hope it smells like cotton candy!"

"What happened?" Deadpool replies, confused.

"You stuck your head back through the Transporter just as Beemo self-destructed." Lady Deadpool answers, popping up from the bottom.

"Fun fact: your headless body did a little jig before it collapsed." Kidpool says, popping into view from the top.

"...You're not gonna start singing, are you?" Deadpool questions.

"Put your mask back on." Lady Deadpool order, dropping a mask onto Deadpool's chest, "Your face looks like bacon and Wilson won't stop licking it." Deadpool puts the mask on, and sits up. He then looks around, finding himself in the backstage area of For Chicks.

"Oh ma gob, Wade, you okay!" Susan Strong says, as she rushes over and picks up Deadpool and hugs him tightly.

"AH, oh god... this is painful!" Deadpool states. Susan loosens the grip. "Don't stop, I like the pain!" Deadpool adds, causing Susan to hug him tightly again.

"So, now that the universe is safe, how about we all go on a journy to face the Goblin King?" Finn questions.

"MATHEMATICAL!" Fionna cheers.

"NO!" Princess Bubblegum yells, "No more cross-dimensional interactions! You're all going back to your rightful universes, and I'm destroying this unholy mistake once and for all!"

"Ah, bummer!" Jake whines.

"Just like a woman to ruin everyone's fun!" Deadpool says. Marceline, Fionna, Princess Bubblegum, Lady Rainicorn and Cake slap him one by one. Susan is confused for a moment, then slap Deadpool.

"...Did Susan do good?" Susan questions.

"Very good, Susan." Princess Bubblegum answers.

"Ah, donk, I guess this is goodbye forever then." Fionna states.

"Yeah." Finn replies, rubbing his neck in sadness. Marshall Lee quickly hovers over.

"Yo, man, you checkin' out my honah?" Marshall Lee questions, glaring at Finn.

"Uh... no." Finn says, a bit nervous.

"Good, 'cause if you were, I'd have to kill you." Marshall Lee informs, as his face turns demonic for a moment.

"Marshy, knock it off!" Fionna groans, punching Marshall Lee in the arm.

"OW, kidding!" Marshall Lee states, chuckling. He then looks at Finn again. "Seriously though, touch her and die!" Marshall Lee whispers, his eyes glowing red. Finn gulps, a bit nervous.

"Hey, it was nice meeting you and all." Jake says to Cake, "...I didn't really like you though, 'cause you know, you're a cat."

"Oh, baby, that's fine." Cake informs, "I didn't like you either." the two laugh uncontrollably together.

"Ha, ha, racism." Deadpool laughs. Lady Deadpool grabs Deadpool and drags him away from the others.

"You went off script!" Lady Deadpool states, enraged, "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

"I think I have an idea." Deadpool answers, slowly looking up. Lady Deadpool slaps him.

"My eyes are down here!" Lady Deadpool yells.

"Look, I already took care of it!" Deadpool informs, "You're welcome, by the way!"

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout, Willis?" Lady Deadpool questions.

"I'll explain later." Deadpool says.

**[**Which gives you just enough time to come up with a more badass story, with bullets, chimichangas-**]**

"And sex, don't forget the sex!" Deadpool adds.

Princess Bubblegum quickly turns on the Transporter and switches it to the gender swap universe.

"Alright, into the Transporter!" Princess Bubblegum orders, "All of you! That's right! You don't have to go home, but you can't stay in this dimension!" The group of gender benders goes through the Transporter, then Lady Deadpool pokes her head back out.

"I just wanted to say good luck, we're all counting on you." Lady Deadpool says, then goes back through the Transporter. Princess Bubblegum then switches off the Transporter and grabs a stoll.

"STERBEN!" Princess Bubblegum screams, smashing the control panel of the machine with the stoll repeatedly. She then breathes deeply, trying to calm down.

"...So, I guess this means we get to stay here?" Kidpool questions.

[SLUMBER PARTY!]

"Woff." Dogpool barks. Princess Bubblegum's eyes widen in shock, as she looks back to see the other two Deadpools. She then drops the stoll and stares at her hands in disbelief.

"What have I done?" Princess Bubblegum whispers.

"Well, I guess that just leaves one last thing to do." Finn says.

"Yep." Jake replies.

A few minutes later, Beemo is dancing around in front of a mirror.

"Oh yeah, Beemo, you are a party animal!" Beemo states. Finn and Jake look through a doorway at Beemo, then slowly start to crawl into the room towards it. Beemo continues to randomly dance, completely unaware of what is behind it. Both Finn and Jake continue to crawl towards Beemo, coming within inches of it. All of a sudden, a fart escapes Jake's butt, alerting Beemo.

"Jake!" Finn whispers.

"Jelly beans give me the farts!" Jake groans. Beemo turns around, seeing the two on the floor.

"Finn and Jake, what are you doing?" Beemo questions, confused. Finn and Jake are silent for a moment.

"...GET 'EM!" Jake yells, as him and Finn lunge at Beemo.

"AAAHH!" Beemo screams, as Finn and Jake tackle it to the ground. The two pin Beemo's arms down and pulls off its template. "NO, PLEASE, I DON'T LIKE YOU LIKE THAT!" Beemo cries. Finn and Jake look at all the wires inside of Beemo, then Finn reaches in and pulls out a green one.

"I think this one's the Corruption Security system." Finn informs.

"How do you know?" Jake questions.

"Well, it's the only wire not plugged in." Finn explains, "And if you look closely, it says 'Corruption Security'." Jake looks at the wire, seeing the words 'Corruption Security' on it.

"Oh." Jake says, surprised. Finn plugs the wire into an outlet.

"No, stop-Corruption Security system activated." Beemo announces.

"See, Beemo, we were just trying to keep you from going nuts with absolute power." Finn informs.

"Oh, okay." Beemo replies, cheerful. Deadpool, Kidpool and Dogpool enter the room.

"Found the duct tape!" Deadpool says.

"We don't need it." Jake states. Deadpool is silent for a moment.

"...But... I found it." Deadpool informs, a little sadness in his voice.

"Well, I guess everything's back to normal again." Finn says, a bit of a chuckle in his voice, "Now, let's go kill some evil snails!"

"Alright!" Jake cheers, as him and Finn leap out of the window.

"So, you went back in time to fix the story?" Kidpool questions.

"Yep." Deadpool answers.

"And the original ending was just a story written by you and Marceline?" Kidpool replies.

"Uh huh." Deadpool adds.

"And you went back in time to alter the ending that revealed that is was all just a story?" Kidpool questions.

"Sounds about right." Deadpool states.

"So, you fixed a story that was a story that is another story?" Kidpool replies.

"That's what I said." Deadpool informs.

"But you and Jonny aren't writing it?" Kidpool adds.

"Nope." Deadpool says.

"...Then who is?" Kidpool questions. Deadpool is silent for a moment.

_"They don't know, but I do. Their whole world is in my hands, to craft and mold into a delicate work of art. Their cosmic reality is based on the decisions of one higher power. A power that wishes to manipulate fate itself in their favor. They may not want it, or wish that I would leave it be. But I won't. For I am the Keeper of Reality, and the Weaver of Fate. Rest now, my children. For you have nothing to fear, for the Tart Toter is always-"_

Deadpool opens a closet door to find the Tart Toter standing inside of it.

"...Hey." Deadpool says, a bit confused. The Tart Toter remains silent. "...I'm just, uh... gonna grab a blanket." Deadpool informs, as he takes a blanket off the top self of the closet, "...You, uh... you need anything?" The Tart Toter continues to remain silent. "...Okay." Deadpool says, as he slowly closes the door. The Tart Toter continues to remain silent.

_"...Protecting you."_


End file.
